Sansha Sanyou: A Leaf For Me
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: Having returned to Japan and in need of a job, Arakashi finds a flyer for Secret Garden. Upon arrival, he abruptly reunites with old friends. Soon after, he happens to fall in love with Futaba Odagiri. From awkward interactions to plans that backfire, he tries to build his courage up enough to confess to her. If she returns his feelings, where will their relationship go?


Chapter 1: Help Wanted

Secret… Garden?

Looking down at the help wanted flyer in my hand, it says the exact name of the shop that stands before me.

This must be the place!

Pulling my luggage along, I go inside.

Secure this job first then find a place to stay.

Oh wow! This is a bakery!

In the glass display are rows of beautiful cakes and other various baked goods.

I really hope I get hired!

Just thinking of the things I could create with my cooking expertise gets me excited!

Ms. Sonobe would be so proud of me!

But no one seems to be around at the moment.

Perhaps someone's in the back?

"Is anyone here? I'm here for the job," I say, raising my voice a bit.

"Oh, yes. Please come here in the back," a woman's voice says.

Going behind the counter, I walk into what looks like the break room and see a woman who has her back turned to me.

She's short, and wearing something to that of a maid outfit.

Huh… she reminds me of Ms. Sonobe a lot.

A bit scary how much she resembles her from behind.

… Wait a minute.

Is that actually her?

"M-Ms. Sonobe," I say with uncertainty.

She quickly turns around.

"Arakashi," she gasps.

Oh my god! It's actually her!

She scurries over and looks up at me, gesturing me to kneel so I get on my knees for her.

"It's actually you. It's so nice to see you again," she says, hugging me.

"I see your voice is still as deadpan as I remember it," I chuckle.

"Hey, Sonobe! I've got another crate of baking supplies for you," a guy shouts, coming into the room.

Is he here too?

I manage to free myself from Ms. Sonobe's tight hug, standing up and turning around to see his face.

"A-Arakashi," he says, caught off guard.

He fumbles with the box in his hands before managing to set it down.

"Yamaji," I gasp.

"It's actually you," Yamaji and I both say, shaking each other's hand.

We start aggressively squeezing each other's hand with a malicious grin growing on our faces.

"How does it feel knowing you're inferior as a servant to Miss Yoko when compared to me," I say cockily.

"Seeing as how I've been still supporting Miss Yoko even during your absence, I don't think you get to say that anymore," he says.

"That's fair but at least I'm Ms. Sonobe's favorite. I'm surprised that she appears to even be allowing you to help out with this little shop of hers," I say.

"You can be her favorite all you want. It just goes to show that you are as much of a demon as she is," he says.

"Did you forget that I'm standing right here," she questions.

"I'm glad we still understand each other then," I say.

We release the tension in our hands and hug each other.

"God, I missed you," I sigh.

"Same here," he says.

"That's enough of that now," she says, doing a hard stomp on my left foot.

I yelp and immediately kneel, clutching my foot.

Damn! That really hurt!

"What was that for," I shout.

She throws her arms around my neck, hugging me again.

"You didn't say anything heartwarming to me. I thought I raised you better than that," she says.

"Ugh, you talk as if you're my mom," I groan.

"You wanna say that to me again, young man," she says, her arms squeezing my neck tighter.

"N-No ma'am," I say quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now what's my heartwarming thing you have to say for me," she asks.

"I missed you too, Ms. Sonobe," I say begrudgingly, hugging her back.

I reluctantly kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you," she says, kissing my cheek back.

I know it's been years but why does she gotta do all this mushy stuff?

Especially when her face rarely emotes ever.

"I-I love you too," I say, blushing while not making eye contact.

"Some things just never change," Yamaji snickers.

Ms. Sonobe frightens him by throwing a metal butter knife that barely misses him and plunges into the wall.

She definitely still has that monster strength intact.

"Care to have some tea," she asks.

"I would love to," I say.

Sitting down with them and enjoying Sonobe's tea, I share what my life in America was like and their questions.

Not that anything major happened while I was there.

Toughest part about it all was leaving everyone here behind.

Speaking English wasn't really difficult since my dad is American and taught it to be my secondary language.

Really just glad to finally be back.

"So what made you come back here," Yamaji asks.

"I guess I wanted to be back in the place I truly call home. That and there's no Akihabara in America," I chuckle.

"Your otaku ways still persist I see," she says.

Did she expect me to grow out of it?

"Oh, another question I have. How in the world did you find us? There's no way you came here by sheer coincidence," he says.

"I came to Secret Garden because I needed to secure a job. I had no idea you two even ran the store. Talk about being lucky," I say, showing them the help wanted flyer.

"Lucky indeed," he says.

Sonobe reaches across the table and takes my hand.

"I would love for you to work here," she exclaims.

"Thank you, Ms. Sonobe," I say.

"Hey, you have a place to stay right," he questions.

"Not at all. I just got off the plane," I answer.

"In that case, you can stay with me if you like," he offers.

"Absolutely not happening. You're staying with me," she says.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to do that," he says.

"I appreciate the offer but it can't be helped. She did raise me for the most part," I say.

Hell yeah! Two birds with one stone!

"It's only right for me to take in my child in a time of need," she says.

"C-Cut that out," I stammer.

She gets up and goes over to what looks like a wardrobe, pulling out an outfit.

"I knew making a male outfit would come in handy someday," she says.

"So when do I start exactly," I ask.

"Today," she answers.

TODAY?!


End file.
